


Stuck Like Glue

by blynninja



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, Gen, based on a list of prompts, hak does a dumb thing and yona gets mad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5498588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blynninja/pseuds/blynninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kind of an awful title.<br/>Hak gets himself into trouble and Yona gets upset.<br/>Prompt phrase was "I thought you were dead."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck Like Glue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely sure where some of this came from. I started part of it and then left it for a while and had to figure out where I was when I came back to it, hah. It's a little funky, and some of it might not totally fit together.  
> It's not set at any particular point in time other than sometime between gathering all four dragons and getting the kingdom back.

29\. “I thought you were dead.”

-

“You promised,” she huffed, staring hard at him, “to stick _annoyingly_ close.”

Hak grinned lopsidedly at her, groaning as he tried to shrug.

“I guess I got a little carried away,” he tried, attempting to sit up.

“I thought you were _dead_! _Again_!” Yona cried, tears pooling in her eyes.

“You should know by now that it takes more than that to stop me,” Hak replied, though it was lacking his usual confidence, he realized with a frown.

When Yona slapped him across the face, he blinked, reaching to press a hand to the spot.

“You’re not supposed to leave me,” Yona whispered, the tears trickling down her cheeks like tiny waterfalls.

Hak frowned, reaching to brush them away, but Yona turned away as she smacked his hand.

“Don’t.”

He barely heard it for the sniffling, but the command was there, and Hak frowned.

“Princess…” he sighed, not sure what else to say. 

He hadn’t meant to get himself captured, honestly.

He’d been much too wounded, and Yoon had shrieked at him to not move, but the fight had been calling, and he’d faced off with a group of bandits farther into the forest and had gotten himself beaten pretty badly.

They had taken him hostage, expecting what in return he wasn’t sure.

But they never got it.

Shin-ah and Jae-ha had burst into the hide-out, a furious Yona aiming an arrow from behind them.

His captors had scoffed at the girl holding a bow, but Yona had landed the arrow just to the side of one of their heads, and they had released Hak and run away like the cowards they were.

Yona had sunk down next to him then, fire in her eyes as Kija had untied him.

And then she had lit into him, and he had sat silently through it until that comment about sticking close.

And now here he sat, with a disgruntled princess trying to pretend she wasn’t crying, and four dragons and a boy genius pretending not to be watching the whole conversation.

At least Shin-ah, Zeno, and Kija had the decency to look like they weren’t trying to eavesdrop, but Jae-ha was watching carefully, and Yoon was scowling at him.

He expected a lecture from the boy genius after this was done.

Hak sighed again, finally finding the energy to sit up properly, and hesitantly set a hand on Yona’s shoulder.

She turned to glare at him, but it was rendered useless by the tears in her eyes, and Hak stilled, reminded of another time she had thought he had died.

“You promised,” Yona whispered angrily, scowling at him as she wiped hastily at her tears.

“You promised to stick close and not die again.”

“Technically I didn’t actually die,” he reminded her with a grin, and she slapped his arm, which he knew he deserved.

“You know what I meant, stupid.”

He sighed again, catching her hand in his.

Yona blinked and her face flushed when he didn’t immediately say anything, and he simply watched the color deepen, grinning slowly.

“I promise,” Hak said slowly, squeezing Yona’s hand gently, “that I won’t die before I see you take your rightful place as Queen of Kouka.”

Yona held his gaze, blinking rapidly, and then she tumbled into his chest, sobbing.

He didn’t offer words of comfort, and the dragons seemed to know to stay away. He just held her, aware of the memories and the feelings he had brought up with his promise, but not willing to take it back.

He would see her take the throne, and he would stick to her like glue for as long as she needed him.


End file.
